Rutinario
by Emiita
Summary: Remus tenía mucha paciencia, en serio, pero todo tiene un límite y él llegó al suyo cuando la estupidez de sus amigos superó lo soportable peleando por una razón que no se molestaría en saber. ―¡Lunático! ¡Evans quiere hechizar a Cornamenta! ¡Haz algo!


**Declaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** ¿Básicamente? Es una gran parida hecha con el único objetivo de hacerme reír a mí misma y complacerme.

**Nº Palabras:** 1.049.

**Resumen:** Remus tenía mucha paciencia, en serio, pero todo tiene un límite y él llegó al suyo cuando la estupidez de sus amigos superó lo soportable peleando por una razón que no se molestaría en saber. ―¡Lunático! ¡Evans quiere hechizar a Cornamenta! ¡Haz algo!

* * *

**Rutinario**

Remus no perdía fácilmente los papeles. A decir verdad, tenía bastante paciencia, sabía escuchar las mismas estupideces una y otra vez y no gustaba de alzar la voz. Sin embargo, la situación actual lo estaba poniendo de los nervios y la risilla descontrolada y hasta cierto punto, histérica de Peter lo estaba sacando de quicio.

―Evans, estás exagerando.

―¿Yo? ¡Yo exagero!

―Lily, tranquilízate.

―¡Tú cierra la boca, Potter! ¿Y quién te dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre, eh?

―No le hables así, Evans. Estoy harto de tu manera grosera de tratar a James.

―Canuto.

―¿Grosera? Black, tu amigo es el que se pasa la vida pidiéndome una maldita cita, persiguiéndome.

―Te persigue porque tú no le crees lo suficientemente bueno como para mirarlo.

―¿Cómo dices?

Si alguien le preguntaba a Remus, él no tenía ni pajolera idea de cómo llegaron a esta situación ridícula, donde Lily, James y Sirius discutían, y ya puestos, no le interesaba saberlo. Peter tampoco entendía ni la mitad de la conversación, pero él reía, manteniéndose al margen, incómodo y hasta cierto punto intimidado.

―¿Me acabas de llamar idiota, Black?

―Sí, eso dije, Evans ¿eres sorda además de egocéntrica?

―Sirius no le hables así a Lily.

―No puedo creer que me acabes de llamar egocéntrica, Black. ¡Esto es el colmo!

―James, ella no te merece ¿no ves cómo te trata?

―¿Qué yo qué?

Sí, no entendía un carajo de lo que allí pasaba, y por eso se mantenía prudentemente alejado, de brazos cruzados, cejas alzadas y mirada reprobatoria. La insignia de prefecto brillaba ligeramente con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y el murmullo del alumnado cada vez se ahogaba más y más.

―¡Prepotente!

―No me obligues a restarte puntos, Black.

―Sirius, es suficiente, no te consiento que le hables así a la futura madre de mis hijos.

―¿Cómo te atreves, Potter? Cierra tu boca antes de que te embruje.

―¡Lunático! ¿Qué haces ahí parado como un idiota? Dile a James lo equivocado que está con Evans. ¡Quiere embrujarlo! ¡Haz algo!

―Lunático, dile a Canuto que se está metiendo donde no debe y que Lily me quiere, sólo que aún no lo sabe.

―¡No te quiero, imbécil! Remus, eres prefecto, ¡tienes deberes! Controla a los idiotas de tus amigos.

―No me llames idiota, Evans.

―Sirius...

Tick, tack, tick...tack. ¡Bom!

―¡Silencio!

Remus no era una persona que alzara la voz muy a menudo, no era necesario. Las únicas personas que rodeaban constantemente a Lupin era los otros tres que se hacían llamar merodeadores y Lily. Él tenía su propio método para hacerlos hablar, regañarlos y hacerlos sentir lo peor del mundo con una mirada y unas cuentas palabras.

Pero esto era imposible.

―Me tienen harto con su espectáculo.

―Remus...

―Cállate, Lily. ―la cortó en su protesta, tajante, como nunca lo había hecho. La chica, sorprendida, cerró la boca.―¿Quieren pelear? ¿Hechizarse? Bien, háganlo, pero por un motivo razonable, no por una idiotez. Parecen niños de cinco años peleando por un juguete.

Peter rió contra el dorso de su mano, nervioso y asustado por la actitud fuera de lo común de Remus.

―Peter, procura controlar esa risa tuya, porque te juro que si te vuelvo a escuchar, te pondré una cremallera en la boca.―lo amenazó Remus, mirándolo de reojo, con un tono sereno. Todos estaban sorprendidos. ―Los demás ¿no tienen nada mejor qué hacer? ¿No han visto durante seis largos años a Potter, Black y Evans pelear?

Ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevió a decir nada. Un silencio incómodo se estableció en el ambiente y la audiencia contuvo el aliento, comenzando alejarse de la escena -aunque nunca se acercaron demasiado, con Evans cerca cualquiera podía caer.- Remus resopló, la cabeza le estalló y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

―Tengo mejores cosas qué hacer. Los veo en la sala común, si es que siguen vivos para entonces.―rodó los ojos, hastiado. ―James, Sirius, si se divorcian, yo no quiero saber nada.

―¿Divorcio? ―dudó James.

―¿Desde cuando somos un matrimonio?―alzó la voz Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

Remus sonrió de esa manera tan cínica que sólo reservaba para sus amigos.

―Nuestra habitación será neutral, no quiero peleas matrimoniales. Ni reconciliaciones.―ignoró la pregunta apropósito. ―Peter, siento haberte hablado así.―le palmeó el hombro.

―No te preocupes, Remus.―parpadeó el susodicho, estupefacto.

―¿A él le pides disculpas y no a nosotros?―se ofendió James.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso de matrimonio? ―insistió Sirius.

―Se refiere a que Potter y tú se comportan como una pareja.―no pudo controlar su lengua, Lily.

―¿Y tú qué eres? ¿La otra mujer?

―¡Qué no me gusta Potter!

―Canuto, Lily será mi esposa, respétala. Lunático, estás chiflado, no ves que nunca podría casarme con él ¡Tiene pulgas y come como un cerdo!

―¡No me voy a casar contigo, Potter! ¡Deja de involucrarme en tus fantasías románticas!

―¡Yo no tengo pulgas! ¡Mi pelo está limpio y sedoso!

―Y lavado con HS.―se burló James.

―Sí.―ladró Sirius, enojado.

―Pero el HS es contra la caspa, no contra las pulgas.―añadió Remus.

Otro ambiente tenso se formó. Peter tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo demasiado grande para no reírse e incluso Lily parecía afectada por la broma y conteniéndose para no dejarse en evidencia.

―Lily~ Siento la tardanza, Alice me retuvo. ―chilló Mary, obviando el silencio, las miradas envenadas y en definitiva que pasaba algo raro.―Mmm...¿Lily?

Mary miró a su alrededor, por un momento frunciendo el ceño ante la presencia insistente de los merodeadores, luego encogiéndose de hombros, como si esto fuera normal y sacó un paquete de su mochila.

―¿Quieren galletas?

―¿Por qué lo dices en plural?

―Ellos siempre me roban galletas.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tampoco podemos comer las galletas de McDonald, Evans?

―Mary, ya te he dicho que vendas las galletas y te busques un futuro, sino tendrás que casarte con un millonario.

―Potter, no le digas a mi amiga lo que debe hacer. Ella no se va a casar con un millonario.

―¿Y tú acaso no estás diciéndole a Mary lo que debe hacer?

―No la trates con tanta confianza, Black.

Remus bufó.

―No te enojes, Remus. ―le palmeó la espalda Peter, hablando con cuidado.―Al fin de cuentas, esto es rutinario.―y sonrió, simple.

Sí, era rutinario, y por eso mismo se enfadaba. ¡Estaban a primeros de año! ¿Cómo soportaría hasta el final?

―¡Remus!/¡Lunático!

Oh, por Merlín. ¿Qué sería de él?

* * *

_No hay mucho qué decir sobre esto ¿o sí? xD Amapolas, sí, fumo amapolas, amigos míos. Y tengo fuentes de inspiración rolísticas muy malas (?) _

_Nos leemos, babys~~_


End file.
